Those Looks
by xoxo-Beginner
Summary: First fanfic! Please review, accepts critisms. I don't own fruits basket. KYORU, some YUCHI.With all that happened, Kyo always care for Tohru even if he doesn't notice it himself. Both are oblivious of their feelings but the others watching already know.
1. Writer's note

**WRITER'S NOTE**

I do not own Fruits Basket

This is my first story.

Please review

I accept criticisms to improve my work.

Rated T for language

Story starts after Akito told Tohru about Kyo's seclusion

Please give some advise.

Thank you and hope you enjoy!


	2. Usual and Unusual

Usual and Unusual 

"beep…beep…beep, DOOM!" Kyo's alarm clock sounded followed by the hands being slammed with it.

"Good morning Sohma-kun, how's your sleep?"

"Great! How was yours ---?" He wasn't finished yet but was cut off by Shigure's morning perverted comments.

"Did no one interrupt your sleep, my little flower?" Shigure remarked from Yuki's back.

"Shigure-san, Ohayo gozaimasu!!!"

Everything was at it's usual place and everyone was it's at usual self except for Kyo.

"Dammit, why is it so noisy!" he said although not totally losing his temper.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Ohayo…eh? Gomen… I didn't know you were sti---" suddenly stopping when Kyo was tapping her head like a dog.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Baka Neko! Did you just forget? You just complained. Baka!!!" Yuki stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

The next thing that happened made everyone shocked. Instead of fighting back, Kyo just took his spot. _Damn Nezumi, wait 'til tomorrow, I'll definitely smack that pretty face of yours. Only because I'm saving my strength for this afternoon, doesn't mean he should take advantage at times like this._ Kyo thought.

"Kyo-kun?… uhmm… Kyo-kun?" Tohru said with a worried face. She was somehow observing him since he came down from his bedroom. _I wonder what's wrong with Kyo-kun. I know I shouldn't be happy that he and Yuki would be fighting but he'd be himself if he did that. There must be something bothering him. _She told herself.

"I'm going ahead. Just go to school with the damn rat." Kyo told her with a blank look in his face before he disappeared in the dining table.

"Baka Neko!" Yuki muttered. He wasn't concerned for him, just for Tohru. Surely, she would be sad because of how the Neko acted.

Tohru was about to prepare for school but then she heard Shigure sigh as if he knows what's happening.

"Shigure-san?" _I have to know what's happening to Kyo. I have to know! What if something happens to him? Or maybe… maybe.. he might….leave…….forever. No!!! I won't allow that. Never!!!_

"Nani?" he said despite the fact that he really knows what she's going to ask. Before he could answer, Yuki interrupted and told her that they would be leaving. His conscience was telling him to let her know the truth when he saw her watery eyes filled with uncertainties.

Tohru was in the door when she was informed what's Kyo's problem. When she heard it, she felt her knees weaken, few tears escaped.

"I know I shouldn't tell you this, but since my little flower's greatly affected, then I'll tell you. After school, Akito's going to meet him to tell him that you know, him being locked down, is…. FINAL. Gomen… Tohru-kun!"

_No, this couldn't be happening. He's not worry to be locked forever. Even though he can't control his temper sometimes, he's not worthy. Obaa-san, help me! I don't want Kyo-kun to leave… I- I. _Before she could finish, she saw Yuki's face and just realized that she has school to attend. She has to find Kyo, he might be sad and she just want to tell him she's there for him. _Just be yourself. Smile always. Never give up!_A voice whispered to her… a familiar voice… _Oka-san! Yes I won't, for them… for him!_


	3. Cat shaped riceballs

Chapter II- Cat shaped Rice balls 

"Ahh… Sohma-kun, just go ahead, I'll just arrange some business." Tohru informed Yuki but didn't wait for his reply, instead, she went to the kitchen and hurriedly made rice balls… not just an ordinary one, but cat shaped rice balls. Of course you don't have to ask whom those are for.

_I hope others won't get mad coz I didn't brought them some. But tomorrow, I'll make sure to bring for everyone and have a brief picnic during lunchtime. It has been a while since we gathered and had a chat._

"My wifey, are you not going to school yet? You're going to be late!" Shigure said eventually letting Tohru realize that if she won't move, then she'll be in trouble.

"Bye, Shigure-san! Thanks for reminding" and that she took off.

Tohru ran all the way to school not minding anything. All she could think is that she promised to her mom that she wouldn't be late and that she doesn't intend to break it. However, if she does accidentally, she knows her oka-san would understand.

Fortunately, she arrived at the room and didn't saw their Mayu-sensei, their teacher. But, with her exhaustion, she couldn't even talk, just plainly panting infront of the door, all eyes on her. All she could do was catch her breath and at the same time, was looking for him, making sure he was there. _It's him! There he is, staring at the window near him. Oh, kami, thanks for making him safe!_

"Gyaaa!" she gasped. Mayu was at her back telling her to sit down but her brain didn't get it since she was thinking of something else.

During the whole morning, all she could think was the onigiri. She hoped the taste wasn't messed up because of running and hope the shape wasn't either. Meanwhile, even if Kyo acted he didn't saw her before classes began; deep down inside his heart he was worried.

(flashback)

"Oi, Princey, where's our Tohru? When Orangey arrived, she wasn't with him and when you arrive, she wasn't with you either." Arisa inquired.

"She said just to go ahead since she ---"

"Was doing something important that the electric waves are sending me, saying she's doing something really significant." Hanna finished what Yuki was just beginning to say.

Dammit They're so stupid! She's so stupid! Baka Tohru-kun! What the hell was she doing early in the morning? When I left, she wasn't busy at all! Damn her, making me worry like this. Kyo talked to himself while listening to his classmate's conversations.

"Him!" Hanna said pointing at Kyo. "These electric waves tell me he's the cause of all these commotion."

"Arghh… Orangey!!! I'm going to ----" Arisa grabbed Kyo's shirt and pulled him closer but then but she was sensing something. She noticed he didn't resist or try to get back at her.

"Shut the hell up!!! Shut the--- shut the hell up!!!" was the only thing he said without any added actions.

"Huh?" was the only word the others said.

**(LUNCHTIME)**

It was lunchtime and Tohru was excited. At last, she was looking forward for this time even during morning. She got two lunch boxes and hurried to find Kyo when she bumped to her friends.

"Where are you going Tohru?" her friend asks.

"So that's what took you so long to get to school" Hanna said looking at the lunchboxes.

Before she could explain, some already grasp them from their hands. "Is this for us Tohru? Are we gonna eat it together? All of us?" the little bouncy kid, Momiji asked expecting that the answer would be yes.

"Eh?" Tohru was speechless. How would she explain them? When she saw Momiji open one of the lunchboxes, he saw the cat shaped onigiri. It didn't take a while to realize it wasn't for him, it wasn't for them, it was only for the Neko, for Kyo. The three, Hanna, Arisa and Momiji didn't need explanations now. All was clear. Tohru was about to clarify things but then they left her.

_I wonder why they left? Oh well, time to find Kyo-kun. _Tohru lookat different places where she might find him. She also went to where her friends are, to Momiji and Haru, but was disappointed when she didn't find him. But then, the only place left that she hasn't check yet, is the rooftop!

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru exclaimed, happy to find him and gave him that look.

"Gyaa!!! What the hell!!! Do you always have to do that?" Kyo said trying to sound like mad so she won't disturb him.

"Eh? Gomennasai.." she replied. She knew he was trying to push her away so he would be by himself but she won't let that happen. _I won't go away, I'll let him know that I'm here for him._ Tohru thought.

"Forget it!" he said knowing she won't go away. "Why are you here? Aren't you gonna eat lunch?" he continued looking at the stuff that she was bringing.

"That's what I'm here for!" She announced moving beside where Kyo was sitting. "Here, I made this. I hope the taste wasn't messed-up." Tohru said with hair down, so Kyo couldn't really see her eyes.

"because of running? So that's what was holding you back. You don't have to do this, you know." He said looking at the riceballs but then seeing the formation, he grinned and looked away so Tohru couldn't see it.

"eh? Don't you like it? Oh, I'll just ---" She was stopped because there was a riceball in her mouth already. Kyo placed it to make her stop stuttering. Seeing her reaction, Kyo laugh quietly with that look.

"Aheheheh!!!" Tohru smiled with that look and laughed too after chewing the food seeing that Kyo was now smiling.

Kyo, however was irritated because of her laughter._ Baka Tohru-kun, she's always laughing like that. It melts my heart. Why does she have to do that?_

"Arghh, stop laughing!!!" Kyo said holding both of Tohru's cheeks so she would stop. Oblivious of his actions, Tohru blushed at the contact that made Kyo realized. So, he got his hands off and continued eating. So it won't be awkward, they talked all about Shigure's comments.


	4. Before meeting Akito

**Chapter III – Before Meeting Akito**

**Meanwhile…**

"I see, Kyo's going to meet Akito today?" Haru said to Yuki.

"so that's why he's not in the mood today" Momiji added.

"Because of that, she's almost late." Yuki said.

"Who? Tohru-chan? I saw her just right now, bringing two lunchboxes and you know what?" Momiji said trying to attract Yuki and Haru to listen.

"Is it something important Momiji? Sounds like its not." Haru replied.

"Yuki, Haru's so mean!!! Anyway, I thought the lunchboxes are for all of us, but I was wrong."

"Who's it for then?" Haru asked for he doesn't have any idea.

Momiji was about to answer but Yuki answered it already. "the stupid cat's"

"But seeing Tohru's with him, he's going to be alright." Haru concluded.

**(rooftop)**

After eating, Tohru started to tell Kyo that she knew he's going to Akito but not the part that she knew he's going to be locked up.

"Kyo-kun?" she asked while hugging her knees close to her. She doesn't want to cry when she knew he's already sad.

"hmmm?" he said. He's aware of what this conversation is going to end.

"I-I know uhmm.. where you are going… today"

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. Its just that seeing Akito makes me mad." He informed her wih a smile. Although, He thought she's going to be fine, she wasn't. Instead, she was crying. _She's always worried for everyone else. She's even worried for me, the cat. I'm not worthy for someone to shed tear over me. _

"Kyo-kun, I- I just want … want to" She couldn't find the exact words of how she feels. "Kyo-kun, youdon'thavetotakeeverythingbyyourelfbecauseI'mheretoo." She stuttered but was contented for she already told him what she really felt inside.

Kyo, who was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He knew she was always there for him but he never realize that she was going to tell him. Before he could say something, Arisa and Hanna were there.

"Orangey!!!" She shouted. "What did you do to our Tohru?"

"Hey… hey I didn't do anything!" he replied calmly.

Arisa was about to attack him and throw him out the building so he would fall and die but Tohru was there.

"Uo-chan! Please don't hurt Kyo-kun, its not his fault really, I was crying because…. because" she couldn't find a good alibi.

"Alright, Tohru, we trust you." The electric girl said.

They were dragging Tohru to the stairs since it was almost time. Tohru looked back still worried of the neko. Kyo, who was sitting down followed them and tap Tohru's head with that smile to let her know she was fine. Tohru was satisfied and gave him that smile too. After that Kyo went ahead of them. The other two girls didn't want to ask any more questions that would make Tohru uncomfortable.

**(After school)**

Kyo was assigned for the room cleaning today. After that, he would go straight to the main house to meet Akito. Tohru wanted to see Kyo before he would leave so she asked Yuki if they could stay a little while. Yuki said yes and that he would just wait at the student council room.

"You're still here? It's ok, I'll go home after that." Kyo informed her.

"Go back early ok? I'll make good dinner and no leeks for sure." She said proudly.

"I'll go now. See you then…" He started to walk but heard his name being called.

"uhmm… Kyo-kun?…careful ok?" she said shyly just louder than a whisper.

Seeing her and hearing those words made his heart ache. _Sooner or later, I have to leave her. I don't want to, but I have to. But I won't give up for her, for Tohru, that girl standing near me. _

"Alright. Be a good girl while I'm gone ok?" he said with that smile while messing up with her hair.

"uh-huh!" she declared with that smile.

Soon, he left and Tohru went to look for Yuki, which is at the student council room but still not letting forgetting about Kyo.


	5. Yuchi

**Chapter IV – Yuchi Yuki and Machi**

"Machi, do you have any suggestions for the upcoming Students' Day celebration?" Yuki asks so that it won't be awkward for they were the only two left.

"Well, we could allow students not to wear their uniforms for that week." Machi replied.

"sounds great! Kimi also suggests that for the student council booth, we could make a marriage booth. I don't really have much idea about it since we haven't discuss it yet. In general, its like if someone wants to see a boy and a girl be married, then that person could pay and we could get them with force and then have a fake wedding." He let her know.

"So they could marry you." Machi whispered however, Yuki heard her.

"Eh? Really?" Yuki said. He was smart but didn't actually thought it could happen.

"yeah." She said rather sad and Yuki saw her depression.

"In any case, if its ok with you, do you want to try the wedding, you know, with me?" Yuki asks with face 5 times red than usual.

"Why me?" Machi inquired even though she really wanted to say yes.

"Eh?" Yuki was lost of words. "Never… never mind" was all he could say.

"Yes… yes… I'll…..try it with you." She whispered back.

"Really? Great! I can't wait." He told her. He was not aware of how he acted so he started to explain. "What I mean is that… that ---"

"Sohma-kun, sorry it took me a while to go here." Tohru said not knowing she was interrupting.

"Honda-san!" He was stunned of Tohru' presence.

"I'll go now Sempai! I have to buy the Student Council's school supplies." Machi said so she could escape.

"Machi, is it ok if I go with you since it's for the student council but I have to get my money in my house since I didn't bring some." Yuki hoped she would consider.

"Ok… where are we going to meet?"

"Ahah!!!" Tohru had an idea. Both were surprised although they were also curious. "Sohma-kun, she knows that I'm staying with you right? She could go with us and then I'll prepare some snacks. Isn't that great?" Tohru was in high spirits for she could meet a new person.

"huh?" was the only word Machi could say. She didn't know Tohru was so friendly. Before she could reply, she was grabbed by Tohru's hand.

"Let's go Sohm-kun so you could still shop after a delicious meal!" Tohru told Yuki while holding Machi's hand making sure she won't say no. Yuki in behalf, was glad Machi could go with them.

When they arrive home, thankfully Shigure wasn't there for their perverted comments. Tohru went directly to the kitchen not only to make their snacks but also to prepare for Kyo's arrival. There, in the living room Machi and Yuki was talking about student council. It didn't take a long time for Tohru to prepare and there, the three of them talked. The room had a good aura but then was broken because of Shigure's appearance.

"Hi, my princess how---" Shigure was about to greet Machi but then he realized he was sitting down and his cheek ached after being hit by Yuki.

"Yuki, you shouldn't hit me like that infront of the girls." Shigure managed to tell him after slipping to his workplace.

"Sohma-kun, Machi-chan, I don't want to leave but I have to prepare dinner, if you'll excuse me." After that, Tohru left the two.

"hahaha…" Machi laughed. Yuki didn't really understand so he asked her. "What's the matter?" "I knew you aren't prince-like. No prince beat people." She told him and laughed after. "What? Not a prince, huh" He tickled her until she gives up.

"S---Stop it…stop!!!" She begged. At this time, both were not conscious that their faces were centimeters apart just then Shigure saw their position thinking something was going on. Just he could react, both left.


	6. Meeting Akito and dinner

**Chapter V – Meeting Akito and dinner**

"Well, well… well, my little monster came. I've been waiting for you." Akito's welcome cause Kyo's body to shiver. "Take a sit" He invited. "Let's get straight to the point." Kyo said blankly.

"Since you said it, I just want to tell you that since you couldn't beat Yuki, just like the ancient story, the cat couldn't beat the rat, your seclusion is final."

"There's one more year! You couldn't ----" disrupted. He was hit at the face and now was lying down. He manage to stand up but then was knock once again. "I thought you already accepted your fate? Don't tell me your mind changed because of that bitch?"

"Don't call her that! She doesn't deserve it!" Kyo defended Tohru.

"I see, your mind change because of her? You like her? Or is it that you love her?" Akito said with a smirk in his face.

Looking at him, Kyo knew that if he'll tell the truth, something bad might happen to Tohru. "No! I don't like her! I don't love her" His voice got decreased at the end.

"Really? That was I assume! Now that all things are clear, you may go now." Kyo was approaching the door when he added something. "Don't worry my little monster, I'll visit you often when you're going to be locked up.

When he was outside the room, he was restless. Before, he accepted it, just like what Akito said, but after meeting her, seems like there's a reason to live that he didn't find in the past.

"Kyo" A voice called him from the back. It was Kureno.

"I'm already pissed so don't add more of my problems." Kyo was now mad since he can't do anything to protect the girl that he loves.

"Why do you worry so much for the future? Today is the present, which is more important. The past is also useless since you can't change it back. Just think of today! I know you're worried for her, make as many memories with her whether it is good or bad. You're going to treasure it forever and she will, I'm sure of it." Kureno advised the anxious teen.

"She'll treasure that damn rat's memories with her." He whispered still agitated.

"Does that matter to you? You can treasure her memories forever. In the future, you'll realize that for once in your life, you were happy."

"Thanks" He managed to say the word.

**(Home)**

The main door went open and Tohru knew it was Kyo. She ran to meet him. He was just in time for dinner.

"What's for dinner?" He asks her so she won't have time to be worried about the wound in his face.

"Misu soup! It's tasty so ---Ahh!!! Your face, Kyo-kun. What happened?"

"oh, We had a fight as usual so don't fret about it, no big deal."

"My wifey, come here I'm starving!" Shigure yelled.

"Let's go, I'm hungry too." Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and led her to the dining room. When he arrived there, he directly snatch Shigure's collar and pulled him closer. "What did you say huh? Your wife? Say that again and I'll kill you.!!!" He was mad.

" Ahehehe!!!" Tohru was laughing at the back of them and ended. "Nani?" Kyo asked.

"I'm happy because you're back to your old self again." She told him and gave him that look. "Ok everyone, let's eat."


	7. Tears of Joy

**Chapter V – Tears of Joy**

After the sumptuous meal, Tohru was washing the dishes when Yuki came. It was then she realize that he wasn't there all along. She was just overwhelmed by Kyo's presence relieved that the meeting with Akito was over.

"Sohma-kun, did you bought everything needed?"

"Yeah, it was really fun with her. She invited me to her apartment for dinner."

"She's really a nice girl and I hope we could visit her one of these days." She told Yuki.

"That'll be a great idea. Well then, see you tomorrow, I'll go to bed now." Yuki left. _I'm glad she's alright now. The stupid cat is here now huh. Everything should be fine by now. _With that, he went to bed.

In the rooftop, Kyo was reflecting on Kureno's words. He didn't didn't need memories which are only one sided. _If I'm the only one treasuring it, then it would mean nothing if Tohru won't treasure it._ He convinced himself.

It was past nine and Tohru couldn't sleep. I wonder if he applied some first aid on his wound. But what if he hasn't, it might lead to infection! Her thoughts were cut off when she heard noices coming from the rooftop. After that, she got an idea. She grabbed the first aid kit she had and her jacket in case if it would be cold.

Kyo was done fighting with his inner mind when suddenly, because of his cat-like abilities, he sensed eyes were watching him. He tried to see at the corner of his eyes and there was the girl, the one that cause him so much confusion and at the same time made him happy.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare or are you gonna approach me." He told her without moving his body.

"Your senses are really good Kyo-kun!" She was now on the rooftop advancing towards him.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" "I knew you wouldn't care to put some first aid in your face so that's what I'm here!" She gave him that look and tilted his face by using her hands. She was at the right side but then the wound was in the left. The contact sends them blushing hard both trying to hide it. When they manage to conceal their red faces towards each other, Tohru started to take care of the face. Kyo didn't made eye contacts, afraid that he would melt. Tohru, on the other hand, was trying to concentrate on the wound rather on his face, she cannot help herself looking at those eyes so near her.

_That's right, now I realized that I am willing to create memories with her, I won't be bothered if she'll treasure her times with the damn rat, all I care is that I could enjoy being with her for a short time._ He was in deep thoughts that he didn't notice Tohru was asking all about summer.

"Kyo-kun… Kyo-kun?" "Hmm..?" He didn't have an idea what she was talking about but he recognized that she was done. "Uh- thanks!"

"I was wondering what we would do this summer. I hope we it would be great" she was thinking aloud.

"It will be" he was giving that look.

Tohru was lost of words. She knew it would always be great if Kyo were with her spending time together.

"It's getting cold" he muttered but was heard. "Here, lets share. Kyo-kun is always kind to me." He was about to respond that she was more kind but then it was too late. They were sitting so close to each other sharing one jacket.

"Kyo-kun you know what? I've never have gone fishing and boating in my life. I really wanted to try it and set a goal to do it this summer."

_This is a good chance for us to be together but hope that if we would do it, no one would go with us, just the me and her "_If you want, I could accompany you… if you want, you don't -" "Yes" She said now both faces were in front of each other they could feel their breaths. "Alright" it was the only response he could give. At this time, Tohru was sobbing. _Kyo-kun, don't go, please don't go! Don't worry, I'll try to find a way to break the curse, I will, for the Sohmas. _"Wahh!!!" Kyo was stunned then pulled himself together. "Now, why are you crying again? Do I always make you cry?" His head down, eyes being covered by the orange hair. "No, Kyo-kun, you always make me happy, these are tears of joy." And that she placed her head gently on the muscular shoulder keeping in mind not to get close. "Glad to hear that." He was contented and didn't want to break the silence. After how many minutes of silence, both realized it was time for sleeping.

"Let's go to sleep before you catch a cold." He said but was only talking to himself for the girl was now sleeping. He placed the jacket infront of his chest so when he carried her to her bedroom, he won't transform and drop her.

They reached her bedroom and gently lied her down. He was about to get out and take his own rest when she called her. "Kyo-kun? I'm glad you were fine today!" He just gave that look then left her.


	8. Brief Reunion

**Chapter VII- Brief Reunion**

The next day, she was eager for lunch to arrive. She had made lunch for everyone. It wasn't a lot but was enough for them. Early in the morning, she had gone to Momiji and Haru to ask them to join for lunch. She also asked Yuki and convinced Kyo. She didn't have to let her friends know because she usually spends with them.

Then, lunch came. She persuaded Arisa and Hanna to hurry for she was going to arrange the mat and food before others appear.

"You seemed to be happy today. Did something good happen?" Hanna asked while Tohru was blushing. She didn't know what to say but knew the reason why. "No- Nothing, its just that everyone will be here so I'm glad." She smiled.

"Are we supposed to believe her?" Arisa was talking to Hanna for she wasn't convinced at all.

They arrived at the place just to see that they were the only ones who haven't arrived.

"Gomen, I didn't know that you were all here. I'llhurryupandfixeverythingsoyouwon'thavetostarve" she stuttered.

"It's alright Honda-san, we are even grateful for the food." Yuki said.

Tohru was fixing the food when there was an unexpected question Momiji asked. "Tohru, are you making up for yesterday because you only made lunch to Kyo?" Momiji was curious. "No…no…no, that'snotit!!!" she stuttered again. "Alright, let's just it" Haru suggested for he was hungry.

On the other hand, Kyo was wondering. "Was I the only one who received the food yesterday?" he whispered to himself but Yuki heard. "Baka, Neko!" Yuki was mad because Tohru and Kyo were so naïve about their feelings, if only they knew.

"What did you ---" Kyo was getting heated up but Tohru suddenly invited them to eat.

While eating, they all talked about the upcoming Student's Week that'll be held in the last few days of school.

"We're going to to have a picture booth." He announced as if it was the best idea ever made. "People can have group pictures, solo or with their lovers"

"That's so great Momiji! We are having-" Tohru wanted to tell them their booth

" A silly flower booth" Arisa finished for Tohru.

"But it's a great idea because we could arrange flowers and sell them." She encouraged her friend. She knew Arisa didn't want girly things.

"How about you Yuki? What is the student council doing?" Haru asked

"Although it is still a secret, I tell you, it's going to be interesting.

"I can hardly wait." Kyo said sarcastically.

"Tohru, during the celebration, go to our booth ok? Let's have a picture that both of us are there and the background would be heart." After his plan, he wondered why his head ached, and there was no other reason… Kyo hit him.

"Wahhh!!! Tohru, Kyo hit me!!!" He screamed as usual. "Tell the truth Kyo, you just don't want me to have a picture with Tohru, you're jealous." With that, he ran off.

Tohru couldn't say anything but blush and hid it although, it wasn't successful because Yuki, Arisa and Hanna saw it that gave her friends some idea.

"Hanna, I think we have to do something this Student's Week for both of them." "That's a good idea Arisa, we should." Hanna replied.


	9. Light in the storm

**Chapter VIII – Light in the storm**

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were about 20 meters away from Shigure's house when Kyo noticed a huge cloud.

"It seems as if it's going to rain." He said to no one in particular.

"Did you just notice that, stupid cat!" Yuki replied.

"Eh? Really? Well I suppose I'll get my umbrella." Tohru run back to the house.

"She didn't notice as well" the two boys said in unison.

"Class, since this is finals, the last tests you'll take as a second year student, I suppose you have to give everything all you've got. Just think of having fun this summer after you receive your grades, all of you know you'll take summer classes for the subjects you fail. After that, the room seemed quiet and everyone gave their best, well, maybe not all.

Time seems to fly fast and they were just waiting for the time since they finish early. Here and there, you could here students have a small chat. Then, it rained hard. Not hard, but very hard. It seems like there was zero visibility. Looking at the window, you could only see a blur. The storm wasn't forecasts in the weather report.

By time it rain hard, thunder roaring, Tohru became anxious for Kyo. She caught a sight of him and saw he wasn't very well. He might just turn to a cat infront of everybody else. He would be in trouble and Akito might get mad. No, she won't let Akito hurt him again. She has to find a way.

"To all teachers, please don't let your students leave the school for the office has just receive a call from the weather stations that since the storm was unexpected, they have to wait for it to depart to make sure for everyone's safety." The speakers everywhere in the school said.

"Dammit!" Kyo cursed. _How am I gonna escape from this. If people would see me transform, Hatori would erase their memories, including Tohru's. No, I won't let that happen. _

"Look, Hanna, Kyo's mad! Hey Orangey, do you have a date that you can't attend to?" Arisa was trying to piss Kyo off. Kyo in turn, was having a hard time. He could feel his energy reduce in every minute. "Shut the hell up! Shut the hell ….up" he was feeling uneasy so he left the room so that in any case, if he'll transform, no one would see him, or not a lot would see him.

"Kyo-kun, wait, Kyo-kun" Tohru coped to catch up.

"Sorry, I just don't feel-" "I know, that's what I'm here for" She didn't want to hear any more words from him. He went to the stairs and sat there before he said thanks.

"You're really weak Kyo-kun, you should change now before you change infront of the people." Tohru suggested.

"I know, but I can't change just with my own free will." His voice grew silent.

"Then, I'll just give you a hug like what Haru-kun did." She did without waiting for response. "But—" now he was a cat. "Kyo-kun, I'm so sorry, I don't want you to get hurt by Akito if –" She didn't continue anymore. She just hugged him tighter and went back to the room.

"What a cute cat!" one of her classmates told her.

"Tohru, where did you see that?" Arisa said with a tone of suspicion.

"It's Shigure-san's cat. I saw him here so I thought he might be lost." She lied.

"It's almost the same color as Kyo-kun's hair. What a coincidence" Hanna bluntly said.

"Tohru-chan, I didn't know you love cats!" another classmate of hers informed her.

"Uh-huh! I love cats the most!" She admitted then realized Kyo was in her lap. Both blushed at the comment.

The sun was starting to shine but it was still cold so she got Kyo closer to her chest and rubbed his cheeks with hers. Both didn't mind since they were loving the feeling.

They were walking home and Kyo was still in Tohru's arm. Although the rain stopped, he was still weak and can't transform back to his human form. Yuki thought it was a good time for him to aggravate Kyo.

"Stupid Cat, making Honda-san carry back to the house. She sure is tired."

"What the hell? If I could transform back I would, damn rat."

"But of course being a nice person, she wouldn't admit that she's tired" Yuki added. Now, Kyo was totally annoyed.

"Arghh…!" He stopped the damn rat had a point. Tohru wouldn't tell she is mad. "I'm sorry Tohru-kun" He said to the girl who was not paying any attention to the boys fight. She was fantasizing about what could happen tomorrow. Then, she heard Kyo say sorry to her.

"Eh?" she told him.

"Here you go again daydreaming. I wouldn't get alarmed if you stumble since you are somewhere else in your mind." Kyo totally forgetting that he was sorry and then went back to his real purpose. "Uhm…I'm sorry! I know you're tired of carrying me." "No, Kyo-kun, actually, hugging you makes me warm so it's totally alright" She finished off with that smile.


	10. Wedding Booth Preparation

Chapter IX -Wedding booth preparations 

The Student Council held a meeting for the wedding booth preparations. Since it was the last celebration of the year, they wanted it to be remembered.

"All of us have agreed of the Wedding booth but we still haven't planned yet. It would be next week so I hope we could cooperate with each other and for the last time, serve the students." Yuki opened the meeting.

"Yay! This is going to be an exciting celebration. Now, I could marry every girl I want even if it's fake!" Manabe announced.

"No.. no!!! Nabe, you couldn't do that. Now, I officially announced that for the wedding booth, you're only allowed to marry one person. Think about it, what would happen if everyone want to marry Kimi since they couldn't resists her charm?" Kimi thought it was a fantastic idea.

"Alright, in that I agree. We should make it more realistic like it was happening for real!" Manabe gave up.

"It's been decided, you are allowed to marry one person only." Yuki declared. "Machi-chan, do you have an idea how much each ceremony costs for the students?"

"I believe $20 is enough because all we need are fake rings, costumes, and I was hoping for pictures for the couple.

"Don't worry about that, my cousins are making a picture booth, we could make some negotiations. Leave that to me." Yuki said.

Everyone started to work with the booth design. Machi and Yuki went out to buy some fake rings for each couple. They saw the jewelry sore that sells fake rings and went in there.

"Well, what do we have here! You guys looking for an engagement ring?" the salesman asked thinking they were a couple.

"Oh, no. We aren't looking a engagement ring.-" "Perhaps a marriage ring? You guys look so young!" the salesman still didn't get it.

"Actually, we came here to buy fake couples rings. We are making a wedding booth pretending we could hold marriage ceremonies." Machi helped Yuki explain. "Sempai, about how many pairs do we need?"

"Sempai?" the salesman raising his voice. "I see, too bad you aren't a couple, you look perfect together." He laughed about it.

-----

"The total is $ 400 with 50 pairs of fake rings." Yuki paid it and they were almost about to leave when the salesman called them.

"Sorry guys, I just forget that you guys have a free couples ring. Wear it ok? I want to see it, both of you." With that he left. He just can't get over the fact Yuki and Machi weren't a couple.

"Sempai? What should we do?" Machi asked shyly. Yuki didn't answer in words but took her hand and her put the ring on her finger. "Don't get it ok, or else I'll get mad" He said laughing to hide his nervousness. Machi did the same and put on the ring to his finger. "Don't get it ok, or else I'll get mad" she imitated him. Around now, both were laughing and the awkwardness subsided.


	11. Studen'ts Week: Can't refuse

Chapter X – Student's Week: Can't refuse 

The day finally came and Tohru was so excited that she asked Yuki and Kyo to go to school early. She woke up early and prepared a sumptuous breakfast.

"So, Tohru-kun, you're not going to bring lunch today, I see" Shigure notice her in the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo was at the back of him.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Shigure-san, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun!"

"Good morning too, Honda-san!" Yuki replied. "You excited?" he asked even though it was evident.

"Hai! I really can't sleep well last night. I was thinking…" She thought loudly.

"Daydreaming again?" Kyo hit her head lightly. Tohru giggled since it was how Kyo show his morning greeting.

"I don't want to be rude but I have to now, I have to go to Machi's place before going to school"

"Good luck Sohma-kun!" She shouted for he was already off to the road.

"You look like you're happy for them my little flower." Shigure commented although sounding suspicious yet trusting. What an oxymoron it is!

"Uh-huh!!!" Tohru was smiling yet she was confused. _Shigure-san is right, shouldn't I suppose to be mad or jealous since I like him?But now, it seems I'm so happy for them I don't get it._

"Little flower huh? Yours? Say that again?" Kyo now was mad as usual.

_I get it now; I'm contented because of him. He's always there for me, protecting me even if he doesn't realize it! I won't give up in looking for a way to break a curse, for him. _She was now giving him that look, and then he calmed down.

They arrived at the school pretty early but were caught off guard when they didn't expect Momiji and Haru were earlier than they were.

"Tohru! You're early too." Momiji almost embraced her in a hug but then Kyo went infront of her to stop the bouncy rabbit.

"Tohru, Kyo's keeping you for himself. He's so selfish!" he protested.

Kyo was hitting Momiji while Haru talked to Tohru about the free picture pass. "Momiji said he wants to have a picture of all of us guys, including your weird friends, no offense. Be sure to be there during lunchtime." He left her and picked Momiji from the ground. "Let's go Momiji, Sensei might be looking for us."

Each minute the students were starting to arrive. Tohru thought to visit the Student Council curious of what they had.

"Kyo-kun, let's go to the Student Council Booth" she invited him. "No!" He said because he won't change his mind. "I'm not going to visit that damn rat!" "Please? Kyo-kun, please?" She begged with that look. "Alright, you got me! Let's go!" surrendering himself. _I just can't refuse to her. Call me sick but whenever she gives me that look, I'm speechless._

They were unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them from the back. It was Hanna and Arisa. They were planning to mess up with Kyo and let him admit his feelings for their dear friend.

"He's finally starting to care about other people's feelings, especially Tohru. Knowing that she would be unhappy, he granted her request." Arisa said what she was seeing.

"And he's controlling his anger and starting to be calm." Hanna added.

"And we all know that looks he has on her!" Momiji joining the conversation that made the girls kind of a bit surprised. "On the other hand, she has the same looks as well for him" Yuki was there too, with Machi. Finally, Machi joined in too. "If only they knew." "Knew what?" Haru was there without any ideas. "They have the same feelings for each other" Yuki, Machi, Momiji, Hanna and Arisa answered back together.

Kyo and Tohru arrived at the booth and were shocked of what they saw. "A wedding booth?" Kyo didn't actually believed what he saw. "What were they thinking!" "That is so sweet" Tohru gleamed in joy!!! They couldn't find Yuki or Machi either so they decided to leave when she saw her friends.

"Tohru, you should now see Sensei for your schedule." Hanna advised her friend. "I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me Hanna!" "You should bring Orangey as well" Arisa said. "Eh?" "Why would I want to be surrounded by roses?" He interrupted. "Because if you don't Tohru would be alone since she needs a partner. But if you want, she could be al-" Arisa started to convince him by trying to annoy him but was successful. "Let's go, Tohru, Sensei might be looking for us." He said and grabbed Tohru's hand while walking towards their class booth.

"He really changed indeed!" Both friends said before catching up.


	12. Student's Week: Stuff toy

Chapter XI- stuff toy 

The four people were strolling the whole campus. Kyo and Tohru went ahead but Arisa and Hanna still followed them. Kyo and Tohru stopped by to buy some lemonade and both saw Machi and Yuki. Tohru said hi and then left to go to Kyo but realized he disappeared. _I wonder where he is? Ahhh.. .there he is, sitting by the tree. _

"Kyo-kun? Why did you leave?" she asked not knowing the real reason. "You're so naïve. Did you even know they were like seeing each other now?" He said with a worried tone. "They who?" she didn't really know. "Yuki and Machi of course. You're such an ignorant!!!" "Eh? Yah.. I'm happy for them. They look good together." Pure happiness was seen in her eyes but then he didn't actually know why.

"You're supposed to be sad!" He said like it was an order. It actually came out and he didn't mean to say it. "Why would I be?" She wondered. "Kyo-kun's with me" She ended up with that smile. Kyo search her eyes but didn't find lies so he smiled with that look.

On the other hand, the other five people were now planning to find ways so the two would end up acknowledge their feelings for each other.

"I really don't have any ideas" Momiji groaned.

"We really wanted to help but we wanted to try the wedding booth on ourselves." Yuki said to the others. "We just want to know if it will work." Machi added.

The others of course didn't believe. "You just want to feel how it feels to marry Machi-chan!" Momiji concluded. "Ahah!" Arisa bursts suddenly. "I have an idea!"

With that, the group planned and Yuki and Machi decided not to leave.

"Kyo-kun look, a gun booth!!!" She pointed at the booth. She wasn't really interested in the booth, just the prizes that they have, they where stuffed animals. She hurried leaving him still not increasing his pace. When she arrived there she directly shoot at the small figures hoping she would win that price at the corner. Kyo arrived there just in time to see she was done, didn't hit anything. She looked so sad like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

"Why do you play that? I mean no offense, but its like foolish." "Ahehehe" she chuckled. "I really want to have the prize." She told the reason while looking at the corner of the booth.

_So that's what the reason is. She wanted to have that stuffed rat? Damn rat, who does he thinks he is!_ He was mad but he played cool and tries not to let her notice.

"Alright, I'll play" he said coldly. He tried to shoot and hit some targets but wasn't enough to get the prize. He was concentrating too much in his hate to the rat so he didn't succeeded. "I guess it is too hard." She smiled but he knew she was disappointed.

_Dammit! I don't care if Tohru cares about him, I just want to make her happy when I'm still here. _With that he tried hard and gave all he got for the woman he loves most even if he doesn't know if she loves him back.

"Here you go sir, please pick a prize." The in charged student told Kyo."Go ahead, Tohru-kun" he said ready for his heart to be broken, or should I say started to break into pieces ever since she told him she wanted the prize badly.

"It's alright, just go ahead and tell him you want the –" he was cut off by what he heard.

"The orange stuffed cat please" Tohru said politely.

"What the hell, I thought you want the –" cut off again by the sight that made his heart melt. She was hugging the stuffed cat he wanted it to be him, not a stuffed cat.


	13. Student's Week: Biking

Chapter XII – Biking in the Park 

"Kyo-kun look! We could go to the park near our school if we go rent a bike!" She exclaimed. After the gun shooting, they went to their own booth so she could leave the stuffed cat. She didn't need it, she has her own, a human form cat!

"Really?" He wasn't bored now. She's always entertaining him. "Uh-huh! Let's try it!"

"Excuse me? We'll rent two bicycles please." She talked to the fellow high schooler. "That should be $ 20 and return it before 11 am." "Thanks!"

Tohru was about to ride the bicycle when Kyo stopped her. "Hold on, do you even know how to do that?" He said, he had a bad feeling about this idea. "Of course Kyo-kun, just wait and you won't even know that I've pass you already!" she said in high spirits.

Although he didn't trust her this time, he can't do anything about it since she pleaded. Seeing an angelic face like that, he couldn't disagree.

They were about to exit at their school when he notices she was having a hard time. She couldn't even catch up. He saw a car going out the exit that in any minute would hit Tohru. At the scene, he instantaneously park his bicycle and ran to Tohru. He pushed her bike while she was riding it, both careful not to get too close to each other.

They both survived without a single trace of wound. "That's it! We aren't doing this!" He said boldly. "But-" She wanted it. She didn't mind the biking. She just wanted to go to the park pond with Kyo and they won't have an excuse to leave if they won't ride a bicycle.

She was now very upset. Her eyes were starting to get watery when Kyo hit her head gently. "Alright, ok" He said lowering down himself at her so their faces where aligned. "Just wait here" he added. He returned Tohru's bicycle back to where they rented it. When he came back, he went to his own bike and rides it.

"Where will I ride?" Tohru asked him. "Here" he pointed the space between where he was sitting in the bicycle and the handles. "Let the one who said earlier she would beat me but couldn't even reach the school exit sit here." He said half joking. She just giggled and went infront of him in the bicycle sitting sideways.

This wasn't bad at all. _I could be near Kyo while we stroll in the park_. She still giggled. "Now, now, stop giggling or I could transform in any second." He ordered her. She stopped but deep down inside her, she was so contented. She loves it when Kyo try to be protective of her sometimes taking it over the edge but she still loves it. She loves the feeling and he too secretly loves it.

The two went to the park happily. If you don't really know them, they look like lovers who were having quality time together. Kyo was having a tough time looking at the street for all he see is her head so close to him urging not to look at her face. Tohru also tried to stop giggling for she could feel Kyo's breaths in her head.

"Kyo-kun, look, it's the pond!" she pointed to the pond when they arrived at the park. "Can we go there?" he didn't talk but just followed her.

When they went there, Kyo parked the bicycle and sat at the bank. Soon, he was joined by Tohru but was distracted by the ice cream shop.

"Kyo-kun, do you want an ice cream?" "sure… whatever" he shrugged." Minutes later, Kyo noticed she wasn't back yet so he looked at the place. There, she saw the brown haired girl staring at nothing with some guys whispering at each other near her. He knew what they were planning so he didn't waste time and went up to her.

He was at her back and slamed his left hand while holding his right hand at the table so making Tohru in between his hands. "What the hell are you staring at?" He said to the boys at his right with his fiery red eyes just waiting for his prey. Because of those eyes, the other guys got scared and backed off. Tohru, on the other hand didn't know why Kyo was so fired up.

"Eh?" she got the friendly hit Kyo gave him. "I told you to be aware of people surrounding you when you're alone." He lectured the expressionless girl. "Hai!" she sounded like a soldier. "I said when you're alone! Now when you're with me, you can keep on dreaming" He said calmly.

_I can't help myself but smile at him. He's always protecting me, looking after for me. He did it again like what happened when we were looking for Momiji and Haru-kun at the first day of class. I know I won't be hurt if I'm with him._ Tohru thought. "Hey!" He called out wondering why it made her smile with that look.

"Let's go back to the pond Kyo-kun, here, you ice cream. Eat it while it's not yet melting."

They went back and started eating their ice cream. "Delicious! I've never tasted this kind of ice cream. It's so delicious!" _She's always amazed at every damn thing!_ Kyo thought. "Wanna taste it?" she offered. "…" "Come on, Kyo-kun, let's exchange!" Kyo's cheek started to get red. "No! I mean… we'll going mix our saliva or something like that" he was now really blushing hard. "If it's Kyo-kun then I don't mind!" she told him. They agreed but both were still holding their own ice cream but were eating the other person's.

"The taste really is different in that ice cream shop." Agreeing to Tohru's comment a while ago. Both were now done eating. "We should go back again here Kyo, --- Ahehehe!!!" She was laughing really hard that annoyed Kyo. "What the hell.." he muttered. "You have ice cream in your cheek,Kyo-kun" "huh? Where?" before he tried to get it, Tohru, already wiped it with her own hands. _Kyo-kun's cheek is so soft. I wish I could hold it everyday! Wah… what was I thinking? _Tohru fought with her inner mind. _Her hand is so smooth it makes me want to stay like this forever. _Kyo thought.

"Tohru!" voice at their back called them. At the sound of her name, she quickly returned her hand to the ground. "Momiji!" "Hey, Tohru, Kyo didn't do anything rght?" Momiji asked because of what he saw. "Hey, Brat! I'm gonna crush you!" Kyo yelled at him.

Momiji hid at Tohru's back. "Tohru, Kyo's so mean!" "Momiji, who were you with in the park?" she asked. "Oh, Uo-chan told me that it's almost time for you to go to the booth." "Eh? Gyaa, Kyo-kun its almost 11 am. We have to return the bicycle too!" she was alarmed. "Don't panic ok? Let's go now, we'll make it in time." "Bye, Momiji, see you at school."

"You're going to ride…" he hadn't finished but they already left. "with Kyo?" he talked by himself. _Wearing and giving those goofy smiles only for themselves, how come they don't notice their feelings?_


	14. Student's Week: Wedding Ceremony

**Chapter XIII- Wedding Ceremony?**

"I'm so hungry!" Kyo said after they finished their job in the flower booth. "It's because you used all you're energy from biking." Tohru replied. "gomen, Kyo-kun, it's because of that's why you're too hungry. I was a, **WAHH**!!" she was shocked because Kyo picked her up and spun her around.

"Stop saying sorry, the important thing is that we could eat. And besides, you're too light" He wanted to make her feel better.

"I'm not light!" she said with determination. "Oh yeah? Wanna spin again?" he grinned. "No, no, Kyo-kun" she was now giggling.

They arrive at the small restaurant and ate there. They were so into their food that they didn't see Momiji.

"Gyaa!" Tohru and Kyo both surprised. "Tohru, did you have fun selling some flowers?" Momiji inquired. "Uh-huh, especially because some girls keep asking me for help because they wanted to marry Kyo-kun, but of course I can't do that!"

"Tohru, you wanted to marry Kyo too?" Momiji didn't what he was saying. "Eh? No, ofcoursenot, it'snotlikethatMomiji!" she explained as fast as she can blushing really hard.

"What the hell are you talking about, Brat!" Kyo got mad but can't hide his face, which is red. "Wah! Kyo hit me!"

Suddenly, she was aware that the whole time, she was only with Kyo. She had so much fun that she fogot about the others. "I wonder where the others are?" Both of the boys turned and look at her.

"Yuki and Machi are marrying each other today. Yuki told me to get you guys so it would be a double wedding." He informed them. "Eh?" Tohru was wondering. "Why do you think we want to do that?" Kyo managed to say.

"Kyo, as what Momiji said, Yuki isn't asking if you want to or not, he is ordering you to go there after you finish eating. "Haru appeared behind them.

"I don't think Kyo with be happy with –" "No! We aren't going!" Tohru was starting to politely decline but Kyo finished it for her.

"Really? I don't think you can escape with me and Haru here!" Kyo and Tohru turned to see the familiar voice. It was Arisa. "Haru, let's go!" she announced while approaching them.

"Run, Tohru!" Kyo shouted while grabbing Tohru's hand.

They managed to escape and went to the tree where Kyo was sitting after meeting Yuki and Machi. Kyo and Tohru were panting and catching their breath.

"Good thing we managed to escape." Tohru said in between her breaths. "Forget about that, good thing Haru didn't turned to black!" "Eh?" There was silence.

"I'm so happy for Yuki and Machi marrying each other even if it's fake." She said when both already recovered after running. "Kyo-kun, do you want to get married someday?" she asked out of curiosity. "Being the cat, I don't know about my future, it's still unclear." He replied with a hurt voice.

"Nyaaah!" He saw Tohru was starting to cry, knees on the ground, hair covering her face. He wanted to make her happy again. "Don't worry, if you're going to get married someday, I'll be there" He told her but more tears were flowing in her eyes. "Even if it hurts me" he whispered but was heard by Tohru. She looked up to him and smiled but also wondering why it would hurt him. _Hearing those words from Kyo-kun, it hurts my heart. Oka-san, I don't know how I feel, this foreign feeling inside my heart. I don't know it, but all I know is it hurts. _

"Tohru, stop crying, it's a celebration, not a funeral!" Kyo said while gently wiping her face. He still didn't get a response. "I know, it's a stupid joke alright? Just stop crying!" Both stared at each other with face only centimeters apart. They went back to their senses when they heard footsteps became louder and louder.

"There you are!" They first saw Arisa. "Good thing you stop crying, she's going to beat me up to death!" Kyo whispered to Tohru that earned him a giggle.

"So, where did we left off?" Haru was now warming up, head going from right to left continually. Tohru and Kyo stared at each other knowing that that is the sign that in any minute, Haru could turn black.

"Alright, we give up!" Both said in unison. "Wahahahah!" They heard Arisa and Haru laughed, an evil laugh. "I knew acting that you're black would convince them!" Arisa said proudly. "Yeah, didn't know you could use you're head sometimes!" "Alright, I'll give that one to you, just because we have to finish some matters first." Arisa told Haru. "Let's go Tohru, Orangey!"

"Sigh" both, said to each other for they were tricked and now where about to have a fake wedding.

----------

Both of the couples where now starting to wear the ring. Yuki and Machi didn't have a hard time since they already where comfortable with each other while Kyo and Tohru definitely trying their best to hide their ten times red faces.

"Tohru, you don't need to wear this ring after" Kyo said while placing the ring in her ring finger. "I won't get it, and Kyo-kun won't either" she said with that look while place the ring in Kyo's finger also.

"I now pronounce both of the couple, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Manabe said, trying his hard not to laugh.

"Kiss, Kiss!!!" the audience yelled there, including Hanna, Arisa, Haru and Momiji.

Hearing Manabe, Yuki and Machi started to kiss while Kyo and Tohru were still stiff. They didn't know what to do. Kyo looked for something interesting to focus his attention to. His face was now sideways to Tohru's. With that, Tohru started to kiss Kyo in the cheek with eyes closed. Kyo didn't notice it and went back to look at her but was shocked. The audience were now shouting and yelling with happiness. Little by little, Tohru opened her eyes only to be met by Kyo's and both pulled back right away.

"Gomen, Kyo-kun, ididn'tknowthatyou'regoingtomoveyourface. Iwasgoingtokissyourcheek-" "I know it was an accident!" He said but not looking at her.

On the other hand, Machi and Yuki were grinning because their plan worked.


	15. Jealousy

Chapter XIV- The Jealousy 

It was an early morning when Yuki and Tohru went out to visit Machi for she was sick. They didn't want to disturb Kyo because surely he would say no, or at least that's want they think. When Kyo woke up in the morning, all that was left was a note saying they went out.

"What the hell!" Kyo yelled. "Aw, Kyo-kun's mad!" "Bang!" there it goes, the sound of Shigure's head and the door. "Now, I have to repair it again!" "Stop whining, you damn dog!"

"Kyon- Kyon, don't blow your jealousy over Shigure. Oh my, are you hurt Shigure?" Kyo couldn't believe his eyes. Most of all, he couldn't believe he was left here with the two childish people to bug him all day. Kyo stood there, eyes wide open looking at their visitor.

"Kyon- Kyon, are you still awed by my good looks? You're standing there like ---" Ayame started to annoy him. "Shut up or I'm going to throw you back to where you belong!" Kyo left and went to the rooftop where he knows he could go away from the two.

_I can't believe they left me here. Where could they have been? I'm going to kill that damn rat if he did something to Tohru! _He stayed at the roof until about 10 pm enduring his stomach's complaints the whole day. Now, he was really pissed. His patience that went beyond his limits didn't paid off. He started to go back to the house since maybe Ayame and Shigure were sleeping then, he saw two figures laughing towards the house. He immediately went there.

"Where have you been?" Kyo yelled at Tohru even though he tried his hardest to control his anger. "I said where have you been all day and going home laughing like that!" he was shaking Tohru that terrified her. Kyo saw this and removed his hands from her shoulders. "Forget it! If I knew you would be having fun, then I shouldn't have been waiting here!" He was starting to burst when Yuki budged in the conversation.

"Stupid Cat, don't yell at Ms. Honda like that!" Yuki's voice still calm.

"You!" He pointed at Yuki. "You, who have everything won't understand!" He ran as fast as he can to his bedroom not even looking at the living room where Ayame and Shigure were still talking. Yuki tried to catch up but there was no use. He decided to approach the now sobbing Tohru.

"Honda-san, please don't cry, it's not your fault. I'm sure if he went with us, he wouldn't like it." Yuki tried to comfort Tohru. "No, Sohma-kun, he waited for us all day. "He waited for you" he murmured. "It's getting cold. Let's get inside the house."

They arrived at the house welcomed with surprise to see Ayame. Kyo hadn't told them yet. The two, however, seeing Tohru's eyes, they knew soemthign was going on. Kyo had run earlier in the house full of sadness.

"What's going on, my dear brother?" Ayame said. "Something that you don't need to know." Yuki replied bluntly while walking up the stairs with Tohru.

They pass by Kyo's room but there was only silence. Tohru wanted to talk but Yuki advised her to wait for tomorrow so Kyo could pull himself together.

In the bedroom, Kyo was still mad. He was mad because she left him but sad because once again, he was beaten by the rat, he had the only thing that made Kyo want to live, that was her. He's emotions was mixed that he got tired and slept.

Tohru, tried to sleep but couldn't. She was so mean to him. He always cared for her even if he doesn't want to make it obvious. He was there constantly, looking for her, making her happy. She doesn't want to make him sad, especially him.

_Oka-san, why is it that I feel this way? What is this? I've never felt like this. I notice this everytime looking at those red eyes, orange hair guy. I don't know. Now, I've made him sad. I've disappointed him. _She didn't sleep until 1am, she though she needed a glass of milk.

She was walking down the hallway when she heard someone sobbing coming form Kyo's room. _Is he crying? _She slid the door slowly, just enough to peak at him. With the darkness, she didn't really know if he was sleeping or not. She went inside and saw he was sleeping. _Must have been a bad nightmare._ She thought. She started to leave but heard her name being called.


	16. The Past

Chapter XV- The Past

"Tohru, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me because of this. I'm sorry! I didn't save your mom. It was my fault she died. I'm sorry, I was an idiot, I can't save her. I was so selfish I thought of myself first." He was sobbing in his dream. Tohru was standing there next to his bed starting to sob.

_He knew my mom? He can't save her? Oka-san, what's this all about?_

"Tohru, don't leave meee!!!" He shouted and now was sitting up the bed. It took him some time to notice Tohru was there. "Tohru, I'm so sorry! Please don't leave Tohru, it was the biggest mistake I've ever made!" He was now apologizing to the real person.

"Kyo-Kyo-kun?" She manage to reply. "You knew my mom?" Kyo sat there head down, his orange hair covering his eyes. _I know letting her know the truth would make her hate me, but she deserves to know it. _He made his decision to tell her his past about his parents, his mom and dad, and about Tohru's mom, Honda Kyoko.

-----

Both were now speechless and crying. Kyo, cried with sadness because he knows Tohru would leave him, or he assume. Tohru, wasn't sad, she was glad Kyo admitted it to her.

"Kyo-kun" she whispered. She doesn't know where to start. She knows that it was alright. She had forgiven him. Heck, she doesn't even need to forgive him, he didn't do anything wrong. He cared for the other zodiacs. If he did save her mom, people would find out. It was the driver's fault and not his.

"Tohru, sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my life, if only I could redo it, I would!" Kyo still remained in his bed the whole time.

"Kyo- kun, you don't need to apologize. Even if my mom told you she won't forgive, I would Kyo-kun!" She smiled with that look.

Kyo saw this and his heart melted. He wouldn't see it anymore, again, he assumed. "Tohru, you don't need to have pity on me. It's okay. I would accept if you leave me, even if it hurts. You have the damn rat, anyway. You don't need to –" He stopped. Tohru, threw the blanket and covered him except for his head. Before he could speak, Tohru leapt towards him and hugged him losing his balance and fell to the bed.

"Toh- Tohru?" It was unexpected. He didn't expect this to happen. He had imagined Tohru yelling at him, leaving and not returning. But giving a hug, it was so sudden. Most of all, they were lying on the bed, Tohru hugging him. He couldn't hug back since he was covered with blanket to refrain him from changing.

"I don't care what my oka-san told you. It's already in the past." She was still sobbing but now her head was in his chest now.

"It hurts but it's okay if you leave, I've already expected this." Kyo said and after kissed her forehead. "NO!" she tighten her grip. "I won't survive without Kyo-kun!" she looked at him with that look. He calmed down with those words she said and smiled back. "Let's just stay like this until tomorrow." Tohru said and with that the two slept.

In the morning, Tohru had the blanket covering her and Kyo was now the one hugging her. Unconscious, both of their faces where facing each other. At the same time, they opened their eyes and directly stared at each other.

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru tried to move because of shock but Kyo's hug tightened. "Let's stay like this for a minute. He said without making eye contact. "Uh-huh!" she agreed immediately. _If only we could stay like this forever. I feel so safe in his arms around me. Last night, I don't really feel affected at all, it's already in the past. _Tohru thought.

I wonder when I could hold her; I wonder how it would feel to hold her without the stupid blanket. She's still here in my arms even she knew what happened. Stupid girl, always staying here with me. He ended with a smirk. 

In the kitchen, Shigure and Yuki were starving. They didn't know where the two other teens were.

"I wonder where Honda-san is. She's usually not late for breakfast." "And Kyon-Kyon's not here" Shigure added. "Oh no! Maybe Kyon already deflowered my little flower!" "pervert!" Yuki said after Shigure gave his morning-perverted comments.

"Yuki, wanna spy for a little bit?" Shigure had and evil smile. "Don't include me with you're stupidity!" "But both are not here! Maybe something bad happened and we didn't check on them!" Shigure found something to convince Yuki. "For the first time I agree with you, let's go!"

They went upstairs. First, they looked at Tohru's room however, wasn't lucky to find her. "Ah… I wonder where they are!" Shigure was now smiling. "Reserve that will you?" Yuki sounding irritated. They opened Kyo's room without knocking only to find the teens lying in the same bed, Kyo hugging Tohru through the blanket.

"Wah!" Tohru and Kyo were shocked and their faces were now 10 times more red than usual. "It wasn't what you think it is!" Kyo defended immediately. "Baka, Neko!" Yuki was mad. _How could he touch her. _Yuki thought. "Honda-san are you alright, did the stupid cat hurt you?" Before she could answer, Shigure commented. "Ahh, Tohru, is my little flower deflowered already?"

"No, it wasn't like that Shigure-san!" She managed to explain without stuttering. At the back of her, Yuki and Kyo were now fighting. "What did you do to her, stupid cat!" he was now about to punch him but Tohru called his name.

"Sohma-kun!" she yelled that made the three gasped. "Please don't hurt Kyo-kun, we didn't really do anything." She calmed down. "You see, Kyo-kun had a bad nightmare and I comforted him." For the three she seems calmed but deep inside her, she was shaking. Badly.

"Ahhh!!! Breakfast, breakfast breakfast!" she was panicking. _Now she's stuttering! _The three thought to themselves. "Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, we'll be late to class!" "What the hell are you talking about?" Kyo now calmed down. "Honda-san, it's summer!" Yuki said bluntly. "My, my, with just one night, Tohru forgot everything!" Shigure said giving different meanings. "Baka-inu!" Yuki and Kyo said and off Shigure hit his head on the floor.


End file.
